Play the Fool
by Tatsurou-san
Summary: My April Fool's story.  Planned for weeks.  Tell me what you think.


Play the Fool

Beast Boy walked into the common room, a little dazed. He could see everyone was staring at him, as if they expected him to do something, but he couldn't focus on that. All he could think of was the note he had found slipped under his door that morning.

Beast Boy,  
>Please meet me today on the shores of the island at sunset, where the sun will be visible. There's something I want to tell you, that I've wanted to say for a long time.<br>Raven.

He was completely poleaxed. He'd recognize the handwriting anywhere. He had no clue what this was about. Sitting dumbly at the table, he started to eat his breakfast...but something tasted off about his cereal. Think about that later...

"Umm...Beast Boy?"

"What Cyborg?"

"WHy are you eating doggy kibble...in goat's milk?"

Beast Boy's eyes went wide, and he spat out his food all over Robin. "Nice, man."

"Sorry, dude." Beast Boy dumped the bowl down the disposal. He was really out of it today.

Raven suddenly entered the common room. She glanced over towards Beast Boy, and gave a quick, shy smile. Beast Boy practically fell over. Glancing out the window, she sighed. "Beautiful day today, isn't it?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes, today is most glorious, Friend Raven," Starfire responded with her usual chipperness.

"If the weather holds...maybe we should have a cookout down on the shore for dinner...it would be nice to watch the sunset while we eat."

Beast Boy fell over. She wanted everyone to be there for whatever she was going to say to him? This wasn't like Raven. What was going on?

"That sounds like a great idea, Raven," Robin was saying. That was it, Beast Boy knew it. He was dead.

"I'll get the grill set up," Cyborg proclaimed. "And none of that tofu stuff today, BB. YOu hear me?"

"Yeah, sure..." Beast Boy was too distracted by his thoughts to argue.

"Now that's not fair, Cyborg," Raven said, causing everyone to turn to stare at her. "YOu know Beast Boy doesn't eat real meat. If you must keep tofu off your precious grill, then you can set up a second grill for him to make his tofu on."

Everyone was silent for a while. Then Cyborg said, "Sure thing, Raven," then backed out of the room slowly.

Starfire glanced back and forth for a bit, then got a huge grin on her face, before flying out of the room giggling.

Before he knew it, it was almost sunset, and Beast Boy was grilling himself some tofu outside. He was lucky nothing criminal had happened that day, cause there was no way he could have handled it. Noticing the sun starting to set, he abandoned his grill. He hadn't been able to grill anything edible, anyway.

When he reached the shore, where the water met the land, Raven came up to join him. Everyone approached, wondering what this was about.

"Beast Boy," Raven asked, "did you get my note this morning?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy said. He could barely look at her, he was so flustered.

"Well, like I said...there's something I've been wanting to say to you...for a long time. And...if I'm going to say it...it needs to be today."

"Why today?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because today is special to you, so it needs to be today, as the sun sets."

He looked at her, more confused than ever. "Rae...?"

"Before I tell you...could you...close your eyes?"

Dumbly, he nodded, closing his eyes, ignoring Robin's shocked gasp, Cyborg's surprised intake, and Starfire's happy squeal.

"Beast Boy..." her breath was so close to his face. "I just wanted to say..."

*SPLUT!*

Beast Boy opened his eyes to a face full of...banana cream pie?

Raven smirked at Beast Boy's stunned expression, then said happily, "April Fool!" Turning, she walked slowly back towards the tower. She ignored Robin's stunned face, winked at Cyborg as he collapsed in gales of laughter, and tried to avoid Starfire's infuriated glare. Halfway to the Tower she heard something behind her.

"DUDE!" It was Beast Boy, but he sounded...happy?

Turning, she saw him running towards her, with the biggest grin she'd ever seen on his face.

"Oh, no," she said, and playfully fled.

Around the side of the Tower, out of sight of the others, he finally caught her, tackling her into the mud.

"You pranked me, Raven! You pranked me!" He was laughing hysterically. "You pranked the king of practical jokes! How's it feel to be the queen now?"

She looked at him, a little worried. "You're not upset?"

"Are you kidding? That was a great new spin on a classic! With how long I've been trying to get you to join in on this stuff, and you prank me! I'm thrilled!"

"But...the note this morning...it could have meant..." she couldn't finish the sentance.

"Oh." He looked at her, serious now. "Raven, long ago I learned I wouldn't get everything I wanted or hoped for in life. Rather than mope about what I didn't get, I decided long ago to be happy with wwhat life did give me. If you don't do that, you miss out on a lot of wonderful things while you complain about what isn't there."

Raven stared at him for a while, then rolled him onto his back and propped herself up on her elbows on his chest. "Beast Boy, I used to think you were the simplest person I'd ever meet. But then you do things like this. I know now I'll never truely understand you."

"Guess I'm just a my-" He was cut off short as she leaned down and gently kissed him on the lips.

"I like that," she said as she pulled back. Standing up she walked towards the Tower. He scrambled up to go after, but stopped when she turned back towards him. "Oh, and Beast Boy? YOu really are the April Fool." With a smile, she ducked inside.

He stood there, confused. "Wait...does that mean...and who...and what the...RRGGHH!" He fell backwards into the mud. Trying to figure out what just happened, he finally gave up, and just grinned at the sky. "Raven," he whispered, "you are evil." 


End file.
